Code
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: Sakura menerima SMS dari Sasuke pukul 7 pagi. Diminta datang ke suatu tempat pukul 8 pagi. Seketika, dalam satu hari itu, hidupnya dipenuhi konversi bilangan biner, desimal, dan program enkripsi. Semua itu hanya untuk menyatakan cinta? Yang benar saja!


_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CODE<strong>_

_**A SasuSaku fanfiction**_

_**With Suspense and romance as main genre**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**CODE©Nurama Nurmala**_

_**Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), another 'abal' story**_

_**A/N : Fic ini saya buat setahun yang lalu, karena itu mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan di dalamnya. Fic ini saya buat khusus untuk ulang tahun saya. Selain adanya code dalam fic ini, fic ini juga mengajak pembaca untuk menebak tanggal, bulan dan tahun lahir saya. Selamat mencoba ^^**_

* * *

><p><em> <em><strong>Try to find the real code.<strong>__

_"_**K 1000 A 1110 pemenang, 3 angka berbaris tanpa meninggalkan 0 sebagai angka keempat, dan tiga angka berbaris rapi di belakang 0.**__

_**Pemenang, dan 11 orang menduduki 10 kursi"**_

Aku memandangi secarik kertas di tanganku dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Berbagai macam spekulasi mulai memonopoli pikiran rentanku, meninggalkan berbagai macam epik ketidakpastian dalam meniti langkah selanjutnya.

Kuembuskan napasku pelan, sekedar mencarian pelarian diri. Tidak, lagipula aku tidak mungkin melarikan diri dari suatu urusan, itu hanya membuat dunia polaris yang tak berujung dan menciptakan suatu keadaan baku dimana kita tak bisa saling berucap dalam menggapai makna kehidupan.

Pandangan mataku menjarah setiap pelosok tempat ini, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada di tempat ini. Tapi kembali, aku tak menemukan siapapun, atau apapun selain secarik kertas putih yang kupegang dengan tangan kananku.

"Mereka ini sengaja atau apa sih?" Aku memegang keningku pelan, berusaha meneliti tingkah laku mereka yang terkadang berada di luar nalar. Naruto dan Sasuke, dua orang sahabat yang sudah lama berhubungan baik denganku, selalu memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil di pagi hari, hari ini pun demikian, mereka kembali membuat ulah dan menambah kesibukanku.

Pukul 07.00 pagi hari, sebuah pesan SMS dari Sasuke memberitahuku untuk datang ke taman Igaku pukul 08.00. Firasat aneh sudah mendahului pesan itu, memberikan beragam diagnostik situasi dalam kumulatif perbandingan sifat mereka. Aku mulai memasang barikade pertahanan diri, sebelum mereka kembali memporak-porandakkan logikaku. Jujur, mereka teramat sangat gila! Kesukaan mereka adalah menjahili dan membuatku terperangkap dalam kebingungan.

SREK!

Kulihat kembali kertas yang kutemukan di kursi taman pagi ini, kutelisik kembali setiap kata yang tertera dalam-dalam.

_"_**K 1000 A 1110 pemenang, tiga angka 1 berbaris tanpa meninggalkan 0 sebagai angka keempat, dan tiga angka 1 berbaris rapi di belakang 0.**__

_**Pemenang, dan 11 orang menduduki 10 kursi"**_

"Aku memutar otakku, apa maksud mereka meninggalkan pesan ini? Mereka ingin bermain teka-teki denganku? Baik, aku akan meladeni mereka!" lagi, diriku yang suka berkompetisi dan tidak bisa diam ketika menerima tantangan kembali muncul dan meraup akal sehatku. Ia menguasai diriku seutuhnya.

"K, itu merupakan abjad ke 11 dari alpabet. Kemudian 1000, ini yang membuatku bingung, apa maksudnya dengan angka-angka ini? Lalu 3 angka satu berbaris tanpa meninggalkan angka 0 bisa diterjemahkan secara kasar menjadi 1110, dan 3 angka satu berbaris di belakang 0 bisa diterjemahkan menjadi 0111. Pemenang itu identik dengan angka 1 dan arti kode selanjutnya... 11 orang menduduki 10 kursi sama dengan 1110."

"Teka-teki ini hampir mirip dengan bilangan biner, tapi bilangan biner dengan digit 4 angka. Jika benar... K itu adalah huruf kesebelas, jika dikonversi ke dalam biner, K itu sama dengan 1011. A di konversi menjadi 0001. Jika semua petunjuk dikumpulkan, maka akan menjadi..."

Tanganku mulai mejarah tanah dengan ranting pohon di tangan kiriku, membuat coretan agar mempermudahku meraba teka-teki ini.

****K = 1011****

****1000****

****A = 0001****

****Pemenang = 0001****

****Tiga angka 1 berbaris tanpa meninggalkan angka 0 = 1110****

****Tiga angka 1 berbaris di belakang angka 0 = 1110****

****Sedikit jeda.****

****Pemenang = 0001****

****11 orang menduduki sepuluh kursi = 1110****

Jika dikumpulkan akan menjadi = 1011, 1000, 0001, 1110, 0111, dan 0001, 1110

Ok, jika kembali dikonversi ke alpabet maka akan menjadi :

****1011 = dikonversi ke desimal = 11 - K****

****1000 = dikonversi ke desimal = 8 - H****

****0001 = dikonversi ke desimal = 1 - A****

****1110 = dikonversi ke desimal = 14 - N****

****0111 = dikonversi ke desimal = 7 - G****

****Jeda****

****0001 = dikonversi ke desimal = 1 - A****

****1110 = dikonversi ke desimal = 14 - N****

Kalau semuanya digabungkan akan menjadi KHANG AN... "Ha? Kang An? Apa itu?" Aku bergumam pelan, alisku kembali terangkat. Ada juga Chang An, itu adalah nama jalan di sebuah pasar khusus jajanan Korea di distrik Igaku.

ZZZIIINNNGGGG….

"Tidak mungkin semudah itu!" aku melihat kertas itu kembali. "K adalah huruf ke 11 dalam alpabet, jika angka 11 aku konversi ke desimal, maka akan mendapatkan angka 3 sebagai hasilnya. Dan konversi angka 3 ke dalam alpabet itu adalah... C!" aku terpekik kaget akan hipotesaku sendiri.

"Ternyata benar Chang An, tapi kenapa mereka menyuruhku ke tempat itu?"

DRRRRRTTTT!

DRRRRRTTTT!

DRRRRRTTTT!

Kurasakan _handphone_-ku bergetar karena masuknya sebuah panggilan. Kukeluarkan _handphone_-ku dari tas kecil yang kusandang, sebuah nama tercetak indah di layar LCD, segera saja kuterima panggilan itu. "_Moshi-moshi_, Naruto?"

**"****Sakura, bagaimana?" ia tak berbasa-basi dan langsung menanyakan sesuatu, aku rasa perihal teka-teki ini.******

"NA-MI-KA-ZE NARUTO! Apa maksud kalian dengan memberikan teka-teki ini kepadaku!"

"Hahahaha…" terdengar tawa di ujung sana. "Kau tahu, selama ini kami menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Sakura?"

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" rasa penasaran mulai menyergap pikiranku.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, hehehe... asal kau bisa menebak teka-teki ini sampai akhir. Kau tahu setelah ini akan pergi kemana 'kan?"

"_Wakatta_... aku sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang," aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku selangkah demi selangkah keluar dari taman ini.

"Kau hebat Sakura! Bisa memecahkan teka-teki itu kurang dari 5 menit!" Naruto berteriak di ujung sana. Jujur saja, itu membuat telingaku sedikit tidak nyaman. "Aku frustasi, aku membuat teka-teki itu selama 1 jam, tapi kau memecahkannya kurang dari 5 menit, kau ini tidak bisa ya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui jawabannya?"

"Hahaha… _gomen ne_? iya deh, aku belum tahu kok Naruto," aku tertawa kecil dengan suara yang dipolos-poloskan layaknya anak kecil.

"Itu tidak berlaku sekarang!" hahaha, aku bisa membayangkan Naruto sekarang tengah memajukkan bibirnya karena sebal. Naruto... Naruto...

"Kau sudah sampai di tempatnya belum?"

"Belum, masih dalam perjalanan, kenapa? Mau memberikan intruksi selanjutnya?"

"Yosh!" Untaian senyum menggantung di bibirku. Sahabatku yang satu ini teramat sangat lucu, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tenang dan dingin. Ia selalu membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa. "Kau akan menemukan secarik amplop lain di sana. Pecahkan kembali teka-teki itu dan datanglah ke tempat yang dimaksud."

"_Hai, wakarimashita, Naruto-Sama_..." tak lama setelah ucapan terakhir Naruto, aku pun menutup teleponnya. Jejak langkahku di pagi hari membekas di jalan yang kering, membentuk jejak langkah dari air yang baru saja kusapu dengan kakiku. Spiral cahaya pagi merefleksikan segala bentuk keindahan pagi hari.

Sebuah gedung tinggi berdiri dalam kokoh di ujung jalan Igaku menuju gedung bernama Chang An. Mataku tak ubahnya seperti mata elang, dan gerakku mirip dengan seseorang yang sedang mencari mangsa untuk disergap. Aku berusaha menemukan amplop atau kertas yang dimaksud Naruto.

Kulihat kembali kertas pertama yang kudapatkan dan menjadi satu-satunya untuk saat ini. "Hum... Chang An, tapi Chang An itu 'kan luas, apakah masih ada dalam teka-teki ini yang masih belum bisa kupecahkan?"

Pemenang diulang sampai dua kali dalam kalimatnya. Apa ada maksud lain? Pemenang diulang sampai 2 kali, berarti kali dua ya? Atau alpabetnya ada 2? Seperti AA?

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti. "AA! Itu 'kan nama rumah di ujung blok sana!" segera saja kupercepat langkah kakiku. Langkah yang sebelumnya hanya berupa larutan dalam irama santai sekarang berubah menderu bagai dikejar truk di jalan raya. Napasku tersengal, tapi kakiku tak mau berhenti melaju, semangat yang luar biasa meluap hendak keluar dari diri sederhana ini.

"Hah... hah... hah..." langkahku terhenti di depan ayunan yang terdapat di taman rumah dengan nama AA itu. Suara deritan ayunan itu terdengar perlahan, gerakan halus dari ayunan itu menyedot perhatianku. Di kursi panjang ayunan itu terdapat secarik amplop berwarna merah. Ia tergeletak di sana seperti menunggu kedatanganku, khusus untukku.

Kakiku beringsut mendekati ayunan itu, tanganku terulur untuk mengambil amplop berwarna merah. Dengan degup jantung yang kian bergemuruh, kubuka amplop itu perlahan. Secarik kertas kembali kutemukan seperti kondisi awal. Tapi kali ini kertas yang kudapatkan bukan kertas berwarna putih, tetapi merah dengan ukiran bunga di sudut kirinya. Alisku saling bertaut. Kubaca isi dari kertas itu dalam bisikkan.

**"****Ketika ia menatapmu dalam buaian sang waktu,******

****Apa yang kau rasa?****

****Ketika ia berucap kepadamu dalam penuh rasa ragu yang disamarkan dengan keangkuhan,****

****Apa yang kau harap?****

****Ketika ia tersenyum kepadamu dalam sebuah makna yang ambigu,****

****Apa yang kau lakukan?****

****Tahukah kau bahwa selama ini kau sudah membuat salah seorang dari sahabatmu jatuh hati padamu? Aku akan menyatakan semua perasaanku padamu selama ini, asal kau bisa menemukanku.****

****Kutunggu kedatanganmu yang mencariku, hanya mencariku, tanpa ada titel persahabatan di dalamnya."****

Aku diam termangu, jantungku berdetak cepat sekali, membawa perasaanku pada ketidaknyamanan. "Salah seorang dari mereka menyukaiku?" diriku ada dalam jurang kehawatiran sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Karena selama ini pun aku selalu menyukai bahkan mencintai layaknya seorang perempuan kepada seorang laki-laki kepada salah seorang dari mereka. Tapi, yang mencintaiku ini siapa?

BBRRRUUUKKKK!

Tubuhku ambruk ke tanah. Dalam sekejap, pertahanan diriku hancur dan barikade yang kubuat dapat dilenyapkan oleh ungkapan perasaan yang jujur. Tunggu, apakah yang ada dikatakan surat itu hanya sekedar guyonan belaka? Hanya taktik mereka untuk mengerjaiku? Aku jadi tenggelam dalam lautan frustasi dan krisis rasa percaya diri.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri dalam tegapnya semangat yang masih tersisa, aku berusaha mempertahankannya dalam rimba tak rasional ini. Tubuhku gontai seketika, kepalaku tak bisa berpikir lagi, ucap di sekitar telingaku menjelma menjadi bayangan eksak yang mencekik kerongkonganku. "Aku butuh tempat istirahat…" kuusahakan berjalan menuju kursi di taman itu, berusaha kembali ke tempat semula.

Seketika pikiranku serasa dihinggapi sesuatu yang dasyat, aku baru saja memikirkan sesuatu. Ku keluarkan _net book_ dari tas kecilku, setelah itu kucari sebuah program enkripsi yang kubuat bersama Naruto dan Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Program untuk melakukan _convert_ enkripsi ini kami namakan _Logic Grame_. Dimana ketika seseorang memasukkan sebuah kata atau kalimat, maka yang akan keluar sebagai _output_-nya adalah kalimat dan kata yang lain. Kenapa bisa mendapatkan kata/kalimat lain sebagai _output_-nya? Tentu saja karena sudah diprogram sebelumnya, kami menggunakan berbagai macam algoritma dan sandi ekripsi serta berbagai macam teknik konversi demi menciptakan aplikasi baru ini.

Kucoba memasukkan semua kalimat yang tertulis di secarik kertas itu, satu persatu. Hingga… Tak lama kemudian, sebaris kalimat kembali muncul.

**"****Datanglah ke tempat yang paling kau sukai."******

"Tempat yang kusukai?" aku kembali bergumam pelan. "…" aku terdiam sejenak. Namun tak lama, mataku tiba-tiba melotot seperti hendak keluar, jantungku kembali berdegup cepat, napasku tiba-tiba tersengal saking semangatnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku berlari secepatnya ke tempat yang teramat sangat aku sukai. Tempat di mana aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatku, tempat kami selalu melakukan rapat _urgent_, tempat di mana kami saling berbagi cerita mengenai keluarga, teman, dan kisah cinta. Tempat di mana kami selalu bersama. Ya, tempat itu… sebuah gudang tua di bilangan wilayah Gunma, tak jauh dari sini, itulah markas kami.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Setengah jam kemudian….<strong>**

Aku heran mengapa napasku masih saja bisa berembus, padahal aku sudah menempuh jarak 2 km dalam waktu setengah jam! Napasku terputus-putus tiada henti. Namun rasa penasaran yang berkecamuk di dada ini tak urung berhenti, membuatku menapakkan kaki dengan cepat.

Sebuah pintu gudang berwarna cokelat tua yang telah lapuk menyambut kedatanganku. Perlahan pintu itu berderit ketika kubuka. Kudongakkan kepalaku, berusaha mencuri pandang ke dalam ruangan itu, namun tiba-tiba kelopak mawar merah menghujaniku.

"A-apa ini?" kupegang kelopak mawar yang jatuh ke telapak tanganku. Kuamati ruangan ini dengan seksama. "Kemana barang-barang lainnya?" kutelaah setiap sudut dengan teliti, yang ada di ruangan ini semuanya dihinggapi kelopak mawar berwarna merah. Dari mulai kursi, jendela, meja, hingga boneka yang selalu bersandar di sudut ruangan semuanya penuh oleh banjirnya bunga mawar.

Pikiranku kembali melayang ke masa lalu. Dahulu, ketika kami masih SMU, aku meniti impian dan mengucapkannya kepada kedua sahabatku. Aku pernah berharap akan hadirnya seseorang di hari ulang tahunku, ia membawakanku lautan bunga mawar merah, lalu ketika kami hanya berdua, ia menyatakan rasa cintanya padaku. Tapi dulu, kupandang itu hanyalah mimpi yang tak mungkin terwujud.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura…" sebuah suara yang teramat sangat kukenal terdengar berucap tulus dari arah belakangku. Segerap kutolehkan kepala ini kepada sumber suara itu. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika seorang laki-laki yang teramat sangat kucintai berdiri di depanku.

"Ka-kau…" mulut dan tubuhku tak berhenti bergetar. Sebelas tangkai bunga mawar merah di berikan kedalam pelukanku. Dengan senyum yang terlukis indah, ia mengecup keningku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura…" sejuta bintang tiba-tiba berkumpul di matanya, membuatku silau menatap matanya yang sedang menatap dalam ke lubuk hatiku. Membuat hatiku meleleh hanya dengan tatapannya yang tulus. Air mataku tiba-tiba tumpah.

"Kau ini…" aku menangis dalam pelukannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seperti ini?" ia memegang daguku, dan mengusap air mataku lembut. "Bagaimana mungkin perasaan kita sama? Bagaimana mungkin?" ia hanya tersenyum menatapku, aku diam dalam kelu. "Benarkah? Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" ia mengangguk pasti.

"Uchiha Sasuke, menyatakan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya adalah Haruno Sakura seorang," Sasuke kembali menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku sudah berikrar, kau masih tidak percaya?" aku menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak, itu sudah lebih cukup untukku," aku berusaha menyiapkan hatiku. "Aku juga… cinta padamu, Sasuke.…"

Kembali, hujan mawar menghujani tubuh kami di ruangan ini, membuat suasana hatiku kembali meluap. Hari ulang tahunku… aku harap akan selalu membahagiakan seperti ini….

**~FIN~**

Ok, ini _hint_-nya : Bilangan biner, dan bunga mawar :D

Ada yang sudah punya jawabannya?

Review please… ^^


End file.
